Ista
Ista ist eine Devanthar. Sie ist die Patronin von Muwatta, des Herrschers von Luwien.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 840 Nach Muwattas Tod tritt sie als Mentorin von dessen Nachfolger Labarna auf.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 918Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 806Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1089 Aussehen Ein anderer Name von ihr ist "die Geflügelte", da sie immer als Mensch mit schwarzen Schwingen erscheint. Sie hat ein scharf geschnittenes, schönes Gesicht, dass von schwarz gelocktem Haar gerahmt wird.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 274Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 758 Charakter Ista ist so streitsüchtig, dass sie sogar von den Devantharen nach Möglichkeit gemieden wird. Biographie Verrat an Anatu und Mord am Purpurnen Ista neidete Anatu die Leitposition über das Königreich Luwien. So plante sie eine Verschwörung gegen Anatu. Sie konnte Langarm als Mitverschwörer gewinnen, indem sie ihm ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit gab. Der Gefiederte forderte für seine Hilfe den Kadaver des Purpurnen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 328Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 763 Ista trat dem Purpurnen in Gestalt von Anatu auf den Goldene Pfaden entgegen und konnte ihn beeindrucken. Sie lud ihn in Anatus Tempel ein. Er kam in Freundschaft, Anatu empfing ihn jedoch mit Misstrauen und in Waffen. Sie verliebten sich, denn sie folgten demselben Traum einer schöneren Welt. Dreimal trafen sie sich, doch beim dritten Treffen kam Ista mit Langarm und dem Gefiederten. Langarm hielt Anatu, während Ista und der Gefiederte den Purpurne ohne Vorwarnung attackierten. Es folgte ein langer, schwerer Kampf. Der Drache wurde besiegt und enthauptet. Ista stach ihren Speer durch den Kiefer hinauf ins Hirn von Anatu, um sie für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 383ffDrachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 231Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 762ff Nach dem vermeintlichen Verrates von Anatu wird Ista zur neuen Leitgöttin in Luwien. Langarm ersinnt die Himmlische Hochzeit, um Ista damit stets an ihr Versprechen zu erinnern, welches sie ihm nach dem Triumph über den Purpurnen gegeben hat. Demnach sollte sie dem Götterschmied fortan einmal im Jahr, genau an jenem Tag, vollkommen zu Willen sein.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 736 Der Mord ist in der "Geschichte der Gefallenen Göttin Anatu" festgehalten. Das Verbotene Tal Einige Zeit nach der Ermordung des Purpurnen reist Ista zum Verbotenen Tal, wo die Devanthar das Herz Nangogs aufbewahren. Sie bricht ein Stück aus dem Kristallherz heraus und schleicht davon. Sie umwirbt die Steimetze die im Gebäude die Reliefs erschaffen mit einem Zauber, indem sie sich selbst angreifen. Ista zeigt außerdem den anwesenden Grünen Geistern wie sie von der Kraft des Lebens nehmen und sich von Hass und Angst nähren konnten.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 110f. Manawyn und die Drachenelfen Einige Zeit nachdem die Besiedlung Nangogs durch die Menschen begann, drangen Manawyn und sechs andere Drachenelfenmeister in die Grotte unter dem Weltenmund ein. Als die dort lauernde Gefiederte Schlange die Drachenelfen angriff, erschienen neben Ista noch Das lebende Licht, der Flammenmann und Langarm, um sie zu bezwingen. Sie töteten alle Drachenelfen bis auf Manawyn und legten deren Köpfe in die Nischen des Torbogens. Das lebende Licht erforschte Manawyn zunächst. Als er aber das Interesse an ihm verlor, überließ er ihn Ista.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 471f. Sie ersann das Gefängnis aus Blei und Stein, um ihm einen qualvollen Tod zu schenken. Der Stein wurde schlielßich in den Kellergewölben des Tempels ihres Kultes in der Goldenen Stadt aufgestellt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 473 Duell zwischen Muwatta und Aaron Muwatta bricht mit Kriegern zu Weltenmund auf und klagte Aaron des Frevels an, da dieser eine Elfe dort bestatten lässt. Daraufhin kommt es zum Duell zwischen den beiden Unsterblichen. Muwatta wurde in diesem Kampf fast entmannt und sinnt auf Rache.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 267ff Ista kümmert sich um Muwatta, muss allerdings den alten Muwatta ersetzen. Ista und Der Löwenhäuptige bestimmen, dass der Zweikampf mit Aaron durch eine Schlacht bei Kush in drei Jahren beigelegt werden soll. Jede Seite soll 50.000 Mann ins Feld führen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 274ff Himmlische Hochzeit Nach dem Duell zwischen Datames und Kurunta auf der Himmlischen Hochzeit treffen sich der Löwenhäuptige und Ista vor der Stadt. Ista ist aufgebracht und möchte das Gefolge Aarons bestrafen. Der Löwenhäuptige warnt sie sich an das Abgesprochene zu halten. Außerdem sprechen sie über den Elfenspitzel Datames. Der Löwenhäuptige weiß wohin dieser nach Albenmark geht und überzeugt sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt alle Spitzel auf einmal zu töten. Außerdem gibt er ihr zu verstehen, dass die einfallenden Zinnernen auf die Eisenminen Luwiens unter seinem Schutz stehen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 689ff Einige Zeit nach der Himmlischen Hochzeit wird Muwatta zu einer Wachkammer in Isatami gerufen, in der zehn Wachen darunter Urija und Mursil, die bei der Himmlischen Hochzeit den Auftrag hatten die Schilfhütten für das Gefolge von Aaron in Brand zu stecken, tot aufgefunden. Auch Ista erscheint und beschwichtigt Muwatta dies als einen Unfall hinzunehmen. Stattdessen schlägt sie ihm vor, Aaron an seiner verwundbarsten Stelle zu treffen. Da Aaron für Muwatta unerreichbar blieb, soll dieser die nächste Himmlische Hochzeit mit Shaya begehen. Als Angebot soll er dem Unsterblichen von Ischkuza Madyas Pferde anbieten.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1049 Ista und der Weiße Wolf, der Devanthar Ischkuzas, stimmen der Vermählung zu, da normalerweise Hochzeiten unter Kindern von Unsterblichen untersagt ist.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 147 Schlacht bei Kush Spitzelkrieg und Himmlische Hochzeit Ista lässt Muwatta zum trockenen Flussbett, dass die beiden Heerlager trennt, rufen. Dort wurden alle siebzehn Meuchler, die in den Diensten Muwattas standen durch Jaguarmänner getötet. Ista rät ihm das Ufer den Jaguarmännern zu überlassen. Außerdem fordert sie ihn auf zur Heiligen Hochzeit nach Isatami aufzubrechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 634ff Ista fliegt Muwatta wie jedes Jahr auf die Zikkurat in Isatami, um die Himmlische Hochzeit zu feiern. Bei dem Akt zwingt sie Shaya ihr gesamtes Leid in vollen Zügen zu erleben und nicht an einen Ort in ihren Gedanken zu entfliehen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 706 Die Schlacht Als Muwatta mit seinen Streitwagen vorrückt, erscheint Ista und übergibt im einen von Langarm geschmiedeten Speer, um Aaron damit zu töten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 775 Die Männer um Aaron konnten von den Luwiern eingekreist werden. Die Verstärkung Arams kam nicht, weil der verantwortliche Satrap Bessos sich von Muwatta hatte kaufen lassen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 786 Gleichzeitig traf Muwatta erst auf die Männer aus ZapoteDrachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 788ff und anschließend auf die Zinnernen unter Volodi. Die Jäger Garagums greifen auf der Seite Arams in die Schlacht ein.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 801 Gemeinsam können sie das Geschwader und damit den Unsterblichen Muwatta stellen. Gleichzeitig kreist die Leibgarde Muwattas Aaron ein. Die Devanthare brachen daraufhin den Kampf ab und erklären den Ausgang der Schlacht als Unentschieden. Die beiden Unsterblichen sollen daher selbst gegeneinander im Zweikampf antreten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 805 Aaron konnte Muwatta besiegen. Die Devanthare brachen daraufhin den Kampf ab und erklären den Ausgang der Schlacht als Unentschieden. Der Löwenhäuptige teilt Aaron mit, dass die beiden Unsterblichen selbst gegeneinander im Zweikampf antreten (was Aaron schon früher gewollt hatte).Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 805 Aaron konnte Muwatta im Duell besiegen. Ein neuer Unsterblicher Allerdings ist Ista erzürnt und fordert Aarons Tod, da er mit den Bogenschützen aus Garagum mehr Männer in die Schlacht führte als erlaubt. Der Löwenhäuptige schreitet ein und erwidert, dass es Muwatta war der Bessos vor der Schlacht bestach und damit das Kräfteverhältnis deutlich stärker beeinflusste. Die übrigen anwesenden Devanthar entscheiden, dass Muwatta der Betrüger ist und Ista muss dem Urteil folgen und köpft Muwatta. Daraufhin erklärt sie Labarna zum neuen Unsterblichen Luwiens. Aaron hat sich außerdem das Recht erstritten vor den Devanthar im Gelben Turm zu sprechen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 819ff Datames Nach der Schlacht berieten die Devanthar, dass es dumm von Ista war Muwatta zu köpfen. Denn so hatten die Götter laut des Löwenhäuptigen Schaden genommen und wie lange würde es dann dauern bis die Menschen auf die Idee kommen, dass sie sich auch in anderen Dingen irrten. Ista jedoch schafft es den Spieß umzudrehen und bringt vor, dass es die Elfenspitzel der Drachen sind, die den Devanthar Schaden. Der Löwenhäuptige gerät in die Defensive, da er zu lange unter anderem Datames duldete. Ista darf persönlich Datames töten, während der Löwenhäuptige sich um die anderen kümmern sollte. Auch setzt sie durch, dass einige die Blaue Halle vernichten sollen. Sie trifft Datames nicht an, tötet allerdings die Konkubine Kazumi, um ihm zu schaden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 30ff Vernichtung der Blauen Halle Ista ist neben elf anderen Brüdern und Schwestern an der Vernichtung der Blauen Halle beteiligt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 66ff Außerdem tötet sie die Elfenspitzel NyllanDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 612 und RowaynDrachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 769ff.. Anschließend versuchen sie die Himmelsschlangen in eine Falle zu Locken. Alle Devanthar versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, um den herausgeforderten Feind geschlossen bekämpfen zu sollen. Allerdings sind sie hier zum Warten verdammt und blind, was in den Welt vor sich geht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 131ff Aaron im Gelben Turm Als Aaron vor allen Devanthar im Gelben Turm vorsprechen darf, ist Ista anwesend. Sie berichtet wie Aaron den Elfen während der Befreiung Volodis den Elfen den Weg zu Nangog ebnete und diese ihre Ketten lockern konnten. Sie verlangt daraufhin den Tod Aarons. Aaron ist über die Enthüllungen erschüttert und Ista offenbart ihm, um ihn vernichten zu können, weiter das Datames ein Elfenspitzel war. Doch Ista erntet unter ihren Geschwistern nicht nur Zustimmung. So stellen sich Der Löwenhäuptige und Der große Bär schützend vor Aaron.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 759ff. Am Ende das Streitgesprächs kann Aaron die Mehrzahl der Devanthar überzeugen die Unsterblichen und die Devanthar in Selinunt zu versammeln, um die Fehden zu beenden und ein neues Zeitalter einzuläuten, um vereint gegen die Albenkinder vorzugehen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 767 Untergang Selinunts Ista reist mutmaßlich nach Selinunt zum Treffen der Unsterblichen. Aaron erkennt jedoch zwei Elfen am Abend vor dem Treffen in der Menge und warnt die Devanthar und Unsterbliche vor einer möglichen Attacke.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 872 Aaron beruft eine Versammlung der Unsterblichen und anwesenden Devanthar ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 875 Er unterbreitet dem Rat den Vorschlag, dass die Unsterblichen im Zeltlager am Beginn des Passweges bleiben und durch einen Doppelgänger die Elfen und Drachen glauben sollen, dass die Unsterblichen in der Stadt sind. Die ausschlaggebende Stimme für Aarons Plan gibt Volodi, der nach dem Tod Iwars vom großen Bär zum neuen Unsterblichen von Drusna ernannt wird.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 879f. Die Himmelsschlangen führen tags darauf durch ihren vereinten Drachenodem die Zerstörung von Selinunt über einen Drachenpfad herbei. Die Drachenmagie verhindert auch ein Wiederbesiedeln der Stadt auf Jahrhunderte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 900 Ista, ihre Geschwister und die Unsterblichen überleben dank der Warnung von Aaron. Dadurch wird erstmals ein Pakt unter den Unsterblichen möglich.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 901 Schlacht um Wanu Die Devanthar treffen sich erneut, nachdem die Albenkinder unter Ailyn eine Karawane der Zapote bei Wanu angreifen. Ista bermerkt, dass der Ebermann auffällige Bermerkungen zum Verrat von Anatu macht und ist alarmiert. Sie unterstützt den Gefiederten im Vorhaben eine Armee gegen die Albenkinder zu führen. Am Ende wird eine Truppe von siebentausend Kriegern unter der Führung Volodis zusammengestellt. Nach der Versammlung warnt Ista Langarm vor der Neugier des Ebermanns. Langarm sorgt dafür, dass sie bemerken werden, wenn der Ebermann im Palast aus Mondenlicht ist.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 320f. Ista und ihre Geschwister versammeln sich im Gelben Turm, da sie eine Erschütterung in den Albenpfaden gespürt haben. Das lebende Licht offenbart ihnen, dass die Himmelsschlangen den Albenstern bei Wanu vernichtet haben. Aus Angst vor ihrer Vernichtung überlassen sie die Unsterblichen und das Heer sich selbst. Ista unterstützt dabei das durchaus umstrittene Vorgehen im Rat der Devanthar. Langarm soll nun neue Rüstungen für neue Unsterbliche erschaffen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 502f. Verrat des Ebermanns Ista, der Gefiederte und Langarm lauern ihrem Bruder dem Ebermann im Palast aus Mondenlicht auf, der auf die Elfe Lyvianne wartet. Sie halten diese Zusammenarbeit für Verrat und möchten so auch die Wahrheit über die Intrige gegen Anatu geheim halten. In einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung schlagen sie ihn bewusstlos. Anschließend erwarten sie Lyvianne und verwickeln sie in einen Kampf. Die Elfe kann dem Gefiederten eine Kralle abtrennen, aber unterliegt schließlich. Auf Wunsch des Gefiederten soll Lyvianne das selbe Schicksal wie Iyali ereilen. So wird die Elfe vom Gefiederten gefesselt und langsam in ein Säurebad geführt. Unter langer Qual stirbt Lyvianne.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 791f. Gemeinsam führen sie den gefesselten Ebermann in das Fjordland und schließen ihn eine Tropfsteinhöhle, die später als Höhle des Luth bei den Fjordländern bekannt ist, ein. Dabei weben sie einen perfiden Zauber ein, der die Zeit für den Devanthar schneller verstreichen lässt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 101f. Das Traumeis Als Aaron und Volodi mit dem Traumeis nach der Schlacht um Asugar in die Goldene Stadt zurückkehren, kommt es zum Aufstand der Wolkensammler über der Stadt. Dabei kommt es zu Kämpfen zwischen den Wolkensammler und Schäden in der Stadt. Ista und ihre Geschwister erscheinen, um das Traumeis zu holen und im Gelben Turm sicher zu verfahren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 578Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 591 Kampf im Nichts Im siebten Kriegsjahr lauern die Devanthar dem Heer Albenmarks nach dem Rückzug aus der Belagerung von Temil im Nichts an den Albenpfaden auf. Der Löwenhäuptige, Ista und die Sturmruferin beginnen den Angriff, indem sie die Albenkinder der Nachhut von den Albenpfaden ins Nichts stoßen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654 Überraschenderweise erscheinen die Himmelsschlangen und weitere Drachen im Nichts. Die Sturmruferin stirbt im Gefecht.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 665f. Ista und der Löwenhäuptige erscheinen beim Gefiederten. Sie haben den Frühlingsbringer bemerkt, der etwas abseits seiner Brüder im Nichts unterwegs. Diesen Umstand nutzen sie aus, um ihn anzugreifen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 668f. Ein mörderischer Kampf entbrennt zwischen der Himmelsschlange und den Devanthar. Diese werden von den scharfkantigen Drachenschuppen stark verletzt und mindestens der Gefiederte steht kurz vor dem Tod. Er schafft es jedoch seinen Speer in das Herz des Frühlingsbringers zu stoßen, sodass dieser stirbt. Den Drachenkadavar beansprucht er für sich und sie bringen ihn durch den nahen Albenstern zur Grotte unter dem Weltenmund.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 672 Istas Plan Mit der Hilfe des Gefiederten bringt Ista den Drachenkopf des Frühlingsbringers in den Gelben Turm. Dort versammeln sich all ihre Brüder und Geschwister, um über die nächsten Schritte zu beraten. Sie plädiert zukünftig nicht das Eingreifen der Himmelsschlangen auszuschließen. Aus diesem Grund plant sie die Albenkinder zu einer einzigen Entscheidungsschlacht herauszufordern. Damit ihr Plan aufgeht, soll Langarm alle restlichen Stücke aus Nangogs Herz bekommen, um seinen Reißzahn zu bauen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 706f. Die Drachenelfe Kyra wird in der Goldenen Stadt entdeckt und gerät in Gefangenschaft bei den Zapote. Die Devanthar entscheiden, dass der Gefiederte Kyra die Gefiederte Schlangen zeigt. Sie lassen es zu, dass die Elfe aus der Stadt entkommen kann, um den Himmelsschlangen dieses Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Mit der Himmelsrochen-Flotte und dem Reißzahn soll das Heer der Himmelsschlangen in einer Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt vernichtet werden.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 897f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Ista sucht Labarna auf und berichtet ihm, dass die Streitmacht Albenmarks mit vielen Drachen auf dem Weg zur Goldenen Stadt ist, und fordert ihn auf die Flotte gefechtsbereit zu machen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 935 Ista und ihre Geschwister ziehen sich an den sicheren Blutsee unter dem Weltenmund zurück und verfolgen durch eine vom lebenden Licht geschaffene Projektion den Schlachtverlauf. Sie sind sich uneins, ob sie in die Schlacht eingreifen sollen, als in Fleisch gekleidete Grüne Geister erscheinen und sie angreifen. Sie entscheiden den Reißzahn in die Schlacht zu schicken, da wachsende grüne Kristalle diesen drohen zu zerstören.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 993f. Tod Ista und ihre Geschwister kämpfen gegen eine zahllose Masse an Grünen Geistern. Ein Grüner Geist, der den Körper Ailyns in Besitz genommen hat, erscheint mit dem Herz aus dem Schädel des Reißzahnes und will es zur Göttin hinab durch den Weltenmund bringen. Ista wird darauf aufmerksam und wirkt einen mächtigen Zauber, um das Herz an sich zu bringen. Dadurch registrieren jedoch die Himmelsschlangen den Aufenthaltsort der Devanthar. Der Gefiederten und der Löwenhäuptigen versuschen noch rasch Portal zu erschaffen, um zum Gelben Turm zu entkommen. Jedoch dringt in diesem Moment der vereinte Drachenodem in die grünen Kristalle und vernichtet die Devanthar. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1030f. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Devanthar